3 of a kind
by believer of magic
Summary: 3 kittens, 3 stories, one thing in common. MACAVITY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Late bloomers **

**This is my very first fanfiction story so pelase reveiw! i'd love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own 'Cats' that belongs to the genius of T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

All Willow could remember of her early days of kitten-hood was the blazing light appeared as if from nowhere that burned her eyes and every inch of her small frail body. Desperate to escape the horrors of the light, Willow turned blindly and ran forward until she hit a wall of fur, which seemed to enclose around her in a startling manor.

But she was not afraid.

The wall seemed cosy and strangely familiar as is she was a part of it. She came to know the wall as mother and the deep voice that always echoed in her tiny ear as farther.

Willow also became aware of all the other walls of fur that seemed know her so well, remembering them by their touch on her thin fur and the sound of their voices. Willow particularly came to know the touch of something called Bombalurina that she vaguely remembered her mother telling her to call aunt.

"Will she ever open those eyes?' moaned Bombalurina 'I want to see those big jewels"

"She'll open them when she's ready Bomba"! Snapped Demeter, who had become increasingly worried about her daughters reluctance to see the junkyard for herself. Bomba shook her head and pounced onto a near-by car bonnet, sprawling her red body in attempts to catch the sun. Demeter ignored the attention seeking actions of her sister and averted her gaze back to kitten's eyes, willing them to open. Not a sound was uttered between Demeter and Bomba, Demeter was yet to break eye contact with her daughter. Willow did not even flicker her eyelids.

Munkustrap returned from patrol, dragging his heavy paws as he slowly approached his den. Embracing his queen with the remainder of his energy, Munkustrap collapsed next to Demeter. She seemed not to even notice.

"Munk…Munku…Munkustrap"! Cried Demeter

"Huh"?

"I think we should get Jellylorum"

Munkustrap jerked his head up, turning, so his eyes met with those of his anxious queen.

"Why? What is it? Are you ill? Is Willow ill"? Blurted Munkustrap, suddenly full of renewed energy, he ran his paws up and down Demeter's thin. She remained perfectly still. Bomba's ears pricked as the commotion had broken her comatose state. Poking her head over the bonnet, Bomba could not hold back the laugh as she observed a frantic Munkustrap stroke every part of Demeter that was available to him.

"Look, I'm fine it's Willow that's ill"

"Willow? What's wrong with her"?

"She wont open her eyes! I want Jellylorum to see her"

Unable to control her laughter any longer Bomba screeched a cackle at the top of her voice. Demeter whirled around, taking several steps close to Munkustrap.

'_It's all too similar' _she thought.

"You two are funnier then watching Peeks and Policles fight" Bomba managed to say between cackles.

"When you're a parent Bombalurina you'll understand"! Shouted Munkustrap, he turned to face his wife, placing a paw on her face; Demeter leaned into it when tears began to sting her eyes. They rolled down her marble-like skin and onto his paw. Felling the anguish of the one he loved the most, Munkustrap pulled Demeter so close to his body that he could feel her breath on his neck, holding her in an embrace, and he could not control the tears that began to roll down his cheeks

Bomba took several large quiet steps away from the weeping couple as she became increasingly afraid that the tears may be contagious. Shacking off her feelings, she swayed her way towards Jelly's den, attracting every tom cat's attention on the way. After explaining the situation to Jellylorum, the two queens swiftly returned to Demeter's and Munkustrap's den, Bombalurina lagging behind.

"No need for tears" comforted Jelly breaking the hug.

"All she needs is some encouragement"

"But we've tried…" began the couple, immediately interrupted by Jelly snatching willow from the anxious grip of Munkustrap. She began to feverously rub her paw over the Kitten's eyes. Struggling to be free from her lover's strong arms, Demeter had to be restrained to prevent her from disturbing Jelly's procedure.

Slowly, Willow's eyes began to move, then flutter and finally open. Demeter clasped her paw over her mouth to stifle the cries as tears began to fill her eyes anew. Outstretching her grasp as far as she could, Demeter greedily took Willow from Jelly's arms. Munkustrap glided to Demeter's side forming a protective circle around the Kitten.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Demeter stammered out between cries.

"There's nothing to thank me for, she's nothing more then a late bloomer" replied Jelly walking back towards her own home.

Bombalurina had remained hidden the entire scene, as tears also began to fill her bold eyes, as Munkustrap's cruel words circled her mind.

"_When you're a parent Bombalurina you'll understand"!_

"How wrong he could be" she whispered as she allowed the tears to consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams and reality**

**I want to say thank you to 'Summerose12' for my first ever review! when i read it i could not stop smiling thank you for what you said it was so kind, and I'm glad your curious about Bombalurina, you'll like where the story goes with her!**

**Anyway to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I will never own cats (sigh) damn you T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber!  
**

* * *

"Royal flush" triumphed Macavity, Demeter threw her cards into his face.

"You know what? I'm staring to think you cheat at cards"

"How could you think such a thing"! Giggled Macavity, leaning closer to Demeter so she could feel his breath tickle her whiskers, he caressed her face pulling it closer to his, their lips almost touching.

"I always have an alibi" he whispered

"And one or two to spare" she replied

"But always remember…"

"Macavity wasn't their"

Taking a firm hold of her arms Macavity pulled her to his lips. His paws explored her face and he finally broke his hold

"That's my girl"

"I'll always be yours" Demeter announced pushing her lips back to his like she craved them, locking her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Suddenly, images flew across her eyelids, it was no longer light and she was no longer in Macavity's den playing cards.

Demeter stumbled around disorientated; hardly remembering anything, all she could recall was that she scared.

"Mac? Mac… where are you"? Demeter shuffled backwards desperate to find a wall.

"You should always look where you're going" sneered a voice in her ear.

Demeter froze.

"That's my girl"

"I'm not your girl anymore Macavity"! She answered shacking.

"You'll always be mine Demeter" Macavity stretched out his paw grazing her cheek.

"Deuteronomy has banished you from the Jellicle tribe I no longer recognise you"

"Banished! For what? Having power he can only dream of"?

"Leave Macavity"!

"Ha ha, not without my property" he grabbed her paw and held it tight. Demeter struggled as hard as she could, lashing out in all directions.

Macavity began to pull her away from the junkyard.

"Why are you struggling? With my new powers I can make us happy" he grunted.

"I'll never be happy by your side" screamed Demeter smashing her paw against his face.

"You ungrateful little…" Macavity raised his paw to strike and Demeter braced herself for the blow…

"Mother"?

Demeter's eyes shot open. They immediately met to wide ones.

"What's wrong mother? You were screaming" asked Willow.

"Was I darling"? Demeter said, wiping her forehead with her paw.

"You were scaring me"

"I'm so sorry baby" Demeter beckoned with to a spot close to her, Willow bounded over, curling up next to her mothers body. Munkustrap turned in his sleep placing his arms around Demeter's waist.

"_I'll always be yours_"

Lifting her head, Willow waited for an explanation.

"It was just a dream Willow….nothing more, go back to sleep".

* * *

Author's notes: I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I've been swamped with work but I promise they will got longer...and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**If a secret were told**

**I am truely sorry about the wait for this chapter people, but I would like to dedicate this chapter and the next to _'summerrose12', 'Musicgal3'_ and _'Jelliclesoul635'_ for their lovely comments that always make me smile. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**** Will I ever own 'Cats'? no, darn it Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S Elliot!**

The sun had yet to seep over the top of the junkyard and bless the ground below with its adoring light when Willow scattered across the yard, waking every single Jellicle inside with the sound of her tiny claws against the junk filled dirt, closely followed by her mother with an open grasp, almost begging her kitten to return to her.

Groggily, Demeter returned to her den slowly dragging each paw as she came closer to her desired bed, abandoning all hope of catching Willow. Exhausted, she fell next to her husband who exhaled a loud snore when her body hit the floor

"Next time she gets out, it's your turn" stumbled Demeter before turning on her side to finally achieve rest. Munkustrap sat bolt upright jerking his body towards his queen.

"The Jellicle ball is tonight…if Macavity strikes he'll do it now" he was quickly followed by Demeter as there horrified gazes met as they both realised.

"Willow"

Realising the most special night in a Jellicle's life was to happen this day each cat ran frantically around preparing themselves for each outcome. Attempting to catch Cassandra's eye Alonzo attempted to arrange the guard around the junkyard, to no avail.

Avoiding a draft into the shambles that was supposed to protecting the junkyard, Demeter slipped away from the group, managing to grab Willow as she disappeared. Placing the kitten in front of her, Demeter squared her face to Willow's.

"Now listen to me Willow, tonight is a special night for a Jellicle it's a sort of party" Willow's face lit up as soon as she heard the words leave her mother's mouth.

"But you must stay away from it" Demeter continued, ignoring her daughter pat her paws in quick succession. Willow cocked her head to the side.

"Why"?

Demeter remained silent, biting her lip as she searched for an answer her kitten would understand.

"Because a bad cat called…Macavity may come and cause trouble"

"Who's Macavity?" Demeter winced as she heard the evil word stain her daughter's innocent lips. She lowered her body to Willow's level creating eye contact.

"Willow you must promise me never to go near this cat or listen to anything he says" her eyes widened as her mind wandered on Macavity's capabilities. Squirming Willow nodded her head. Demeter pulled Willow to her body holding her so close that Demeter's rapid heart beat boomed in Willow's ear.

"Promise me"

"I promise" she grunted, content with her answer Demeter relaxed her hold. Alone, Demeter's mind continued to wonder about Macavity, each impossible idea she had was possible for him. Breathing heavy Demeter's eyes became fixated as each thought crossed her mind over and over. Bringing her knees to her chin she tried to escape her assign thoughts, burying her head into her legs, but she couldn't escape her own mind.

Macavity taught her that.

Demeter was so deep in thought that she failed to notice Victoria poke her head over the box she was concealing herself behind. Victoria furrowed her brow attempting to asses the situation before disturbing the obviously distressed Demeter. Taking a few brave steps towards her, Victoria battled against the weight of her heavily pregnant belly.

"Demeter"? She leapt on to her feet arching her back in preparation for an attack.

Victoria squealed.

"O'h Victoria, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…it…you" Demeter allowed her body to fall to the floor as tears found her eyes again.

"O'h Demeter what's wrong"? Queered Victoria, elegantly placing her arm over Demeter's shacking shoulders, her pregnant belly grazing her legs. There was a sudden kick against them; Victoria jerked her paw back to clutch the bump.

"See? Even he's telling you to tell me" a small smile appeared on the corner of Demeter's mouth but disappeared as the next tear fell down her concealed face.

"Macavity" she whispered. Victoria shuddered away when she heard the evil name.

"What about him" she spat attempting to hide the hatred that radiated from her words.

"I've been dreaming about him lately…about the night he took me and…"

"Shh" interjected Victoria replacing her gentle arm over Demeter's trembling frame.

"You made your peace with that a long time ago, there's no need to hurt yourself again"

"But…"

"Hush" Victoria said as she placed a paw over Demeter's quivering lips.

"This isn't just about Macavity is it"? She perused, pushing herself as close to Demeter as her pregnant belly would allow.

Demeter shook her head. Victoria remained silent.

"It's Bomba"

"O'h"?

"I'm so scared that she'll tell a secret that she's been hiding for as long as she's been here" She blurted.

"If she reveals it then she's not only ruin her life but every other Jellicle's existence will be thrown into the balance."

Victoria opened and closed her mouth several times before answering as simply as she dared.

"Bombalurina's clever; she'll make the right choice"

"Now look the moon has risen and tonight's the ball go and have fun" advised Victoria retracting her arm, pushing Demeter forward. She whirled around her eyes wide like a frightened Kittens

"I'll make sure Willow's safe now go" Demeter scurried to the ball not wanting to miss the opening ceremony.

Victoria sighed, touching her bump, knowing the task ahead would not be easy.

* * *

Author's note's: I'm sorry about the wiat for this chapter and the poor quality of writing, the next chapter will be better...I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**An invitation -1**

**Thank you very much for the lovely reviews that everyone wrote for my previous chapter which I felt was the weakest one in the story so far. This chapter is for all of you that have supported me through the chapter's. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: Look I'm never going to own 'Cats' OK? Take it up with Andrew Lloyd Webber and T. S Elliot. **

Demeter remained tense for the entire ball, often hiding her feelings with a crowd pleasing dance move accompanied by a smile, none of which convinced Bombalurina who could see through her sister's futile attempts like a pane of glass.

Demeter slid to the side of the junkyard, making room for others to contribute to the ball. Wriggling through the junk, she began to edge away from the ball and towards her den. Turning her head back to her goal she jumped several spaces back when she met the fiery gaze of her sister. Demeter stared into Bombalurina's eyes searching for a story she would believe.

"Where are you going"? Demanded Bombalurina

"I just wanted to get away" Demeter answered.

"Away from what"?

"I have nothing to do for the ball anymore" Demeter replied attempting to bypass her sister.

"You and I have to both contribute yet, I won't let you ruin what everyone has done for you today"

"What"? Bombalurina grabbed Demeter's shoulders, ignoring the violent shrugs she received.

"Victoria danced for you tonight, do you really think that wise so late in her pregnancy? Do you realise how dangerous that could be for her kitten?

"You'd know all about child birth and pain to a kitten now wouldn't you Bomba"? Demeter hissed at her sister whose once proud frame shrank away from the past that Demeter threw at her.

"Mistoffelees preformed all the magic he could, even though he would rather be with Victoria and his future child, but they all put their feelings aside to make you feel safe" continued Demeter panting heavy ,attempting to conceal the anger she felt for Demeter's selfish choice.

There was a silence between the sisters's once more.

Demeter stared at the dirty floor, unable to look into her sister's face as she bit back the tears, realising the consequences of her decision.

Bombalurina pulled her sister into her arms refusing to release her, stroking her head like a mother might do to her kitten.

Demeter clung to her sister, feeling as if she was a part of Bombalurina. Releasing her grip slightly, she led Demeter back to the ball.

Never letting go of her paw.

Munkustrap ran towards Demeter as he found her again, brushing his cheek against her, he thanked Bombalurina with his eyes, she replied with a wink.

They ushered Demeter forward to contribute to the ball. She suddenly came over with a feeling of scared, shaking off her feelings like her sister always did. She preformed what was in her heart.

_"Macavity's a mystery cat: he's called the hidden paw-For he's the master criminal who can defy the law…"_

she began, but she came over with the feeling again, her sister continued to the next verse, allowing Demeter time to recover.

_"Macavity, Macavity there's no-one like Macavity for he's the fiend in feline shape a monster of depravity"_

they sang together; as the other queen's joined their chant. The feeling returned with a vengeance, hitting Demeter like a brick wall, she couldn't shake it off this time, something wasn't right.

So she ran.

The wind whipped at her cheeks as she flew through it. The faster she ran the harder the wind slashed at her skin.

It cut her.

Blood began to congeal with the tears that were ripped from her eyes. Macavity's favourite mix she remembered

Pain and anguish.

She reached her destination, slowing as she came closer to the entrance of her den.

_"Macavity, Macavity…"_

the words scolded her ears as the evil wind carried them to her. Demeter searched her den, tearing it apart as she looked for the one that made her whole.

Shacking her head, Demeter backed out of her den, stifling her screams with her paw, tears blurring her vision. She fell to her feet, disallowing herself to return to them. Lying in the dirt Demeter remained still as the wind continued to torture her.

_"For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there"._

Willow was gone.

* * *

Author's notes: I thought this chapter should be short for effect but am sorry if it annoys any one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**Losing **

**I want to say thank you to all those lovely people who have been really supportive of this story, and I honestly thank you all. I can only apologise for the awful lateness of this chapter I am really sorry for any trouble it may have caused.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own 'Cats' give it a rest!

* * *

**

The suns radiant beams would bless the skies again when Demeter would next be discovered. Crumpled and broken she lay on the dirt ground, barely breathing, staring at the entrance to her den her face remained cold like ice while her mind self destructed.

"She's over here"! Screamed a familiar voice,

Demeter kept focused.

Searching paws found her face turning it towards there own.

Demeter's eyes never moved

Suddenly her rag-doll body was lifted from her dirt prison pulling her towards another destination. Turning her head towards her saviour, her mouth twitched to smile. She knew he would always rescue her.

"Munkustrap"

"My love" he replied struggling to hold her body against his own.

"Why her" Demeter's mouth stopped twitching her eyes became slits and became blurred, as she continued to live her nightmare.

Turning away from the light, Demeter pushed herself further and further into darkness, letting reality slip through her fingers.

Silence

Shouting open her eyes became wide, attempting to focus on their surroundings, Demeter pushed her paws into the sheet of darkness, grasping empty air.

A cackle burnt her ears

"Is my girl lost"?

Turning to stone Demeter's entire body stopped like a broken clock, her lungs refused to move, her eyes refused to close, her mind refused an escape.

Trapped

"Macavity"?

"Yes my love"?

"Let me go" Demeter whispered, concealing her tears

"Why would I do that? Your mine Demeter" thrusting his paws towards her, coveting her body, he found her waist and pulled her quivering frame to him. Grazing his face against hers her caressed her every part.

"…and I'm going to make you mine" Macavity hissed in Demeter's ears. Throwing her against a wall like a piece of discarded rubbish, he watched her fall unable to control the smile that took over his face. Pushing her body to face his, Macavity held her paws over her head, shoving them deep within the ground.

Macavity, brought her fragile body to his own.

Demeter scratched and kicked

"We're meant to be together" he grunted

"NO" Demeter screamed.

Manoeuvring his body, Macavity placed himself on top of Demeter.

Disarming her

Fusing her eyes shut Demeter remained silent when Macavity thrust his body against hers. Her body writhed and became consorted.

It screamed for her

Suddenly her cheek stung, throwing her head aside.

"Look at me"

Demeter hid her gaze

Searing pain found her cheek again

"LOOK AT ME"

"NO" her body flew upright as she lifted her eyelids.

Light found her again

Breathing heavy, her eyes moved over the faces that surrounded her.

"Bomba"?

"O'h Demeter" she stretched her arms around Demeter neck. Boma's stained her flawless face.

"I'll never let you go again" Bombalurina held tightly around Demeter, struggling to let go. Stepping forward Jellylorum pressed her frail paws on Bomba's stiff shoulders dragging her from her sister. Falling to her knee's Jelly's eyes became fixated on Demeter's shuffling body, revealing the attacked cheek.

"You shouldn't have hit her so hard" snapped Jelly

"She was screaming what else could I do"? retorted Munkustrap, wrapping himself in his arms.

Demeter's eyes shot to his.

"You did that to me"? Lowering his gaze he became suddenly mesmerised by the ground.

Demeter's eyes became heavy and her head swayed like a ball, her body succumbed as she re-entered hell.

"Everyone out…OUT" ordered Jelly, forcing Munkustrap out of the door.

Tripping over Bomba who had retreated to the entrance to Jelly's den.

"What's going on? Where's Demeter?" she needs me" blurted Bombalurina

"She'll never need you Bomba" hissed Munkustrap storming out of then den.

Remaining still Bomba tried to control her breathing, turning to the door that concealed her sister; she pressed her shacking paws against it, allowing the fact that she had lost something far greater to devour her

* * *

Author's notes: I am truly again sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I swear it will never happen again...honest


End file.
